<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Sleepover by CryingAtlast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403485">New Year's Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingAtlast/pseuds/CryingAtlast'>CryingAtlast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I tried to be funny but failed spectacularly, New Year's Eve, Or so it said, Sleepovers, Zilong with a group of unwanted kids, because it got nothing to do with sleepover actually, just a bunch of dialogue between characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingAtlast/pseuds/CryingAtlast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve was nothing special for Zilong. He would eat, read, and sleep. Nothing festive.<br/>But now, he got saddled with Chang'e, and with her, came an unwanted bunch of annoying kids who made him took deep breaths more times than any other day of the year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the New Year’s eve. </p><p>Everyone was feeling festive, but it was just any other day for Zilong. He spent the night as usual. Ate diner, read a chapter or two of his favorite books, take a bath, watched tv, and slept. The raging party held by an artist called Death Rock down the road never bother him, so was loud fireworks from the city’s center. </p><p>Or so he used to do.</p><p>The thing was, he got a little sister tagging along with him now. They were stuck together until their father deem it enough, until he acknowledge that Chang’e have learn from him. Or until he finally had it enough and kick his little sister out of his house and disown her. Consequence be damned, because he was really considering it now. </p><p>“Ne, Zilong! Can you make balloon animals? Can you? Can you?”</p><p>“Bet he can’t!”</p><p>“Of course he can, he is an adult, so he can make balloon animals.”</p><p>“That’s not how it work!”</p><p>“Don’t be a smartass.”</p><p>“I am smart. You are as –“</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough!” three words from the top of his lungs and there was silence. Zilong took several deep breaths and started to count from a hundred, ninety nine, ninety eight, ninety seven, ninety –</p><p>“You broke him.”</p><p>“No, I’m not broken, Lylia.” He took a deep breath again. He looked at all the kids around him. “Nor can I make balloon animals, Nana. But I can blow it up for you kids. Okay? And Harith is right, making balloon animals is not something every adults know how to do. I don’t know where you get that logic from, no, don’t answer that. What I want you to answer is, where did you hear that bad word, Harley?”</p><p>In turn, Harley preferred to pout rather than answering that question, but Zilong was staring down at him. His so called friends, Chang’e, Harith, Lylia, and Nana didn’t help him either. He quirked an eyebrow and the first thing that came out of Harley’s mouth was, “Well, let’s just say that Gusion is good for something.”</p><p>Zilong heaved a sigh. He didn’t sign up for this, but nobody ever did, anyway.</p><p>“What, you want the truth, there you go.” Harley pouted again and it was adorable, so Zilong was going to let it go for now. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Listen to me,” Zilong took at the curious young eyes around him, clearly excited with this New Year’s sleepover, “Do whatever you want to do. Just remember, no breaking things in this house, no entering my bedroom and study, and no one go anywhere near the stove. You kids understand?”</p><p>“But, Zi, somethings are meant to be broken.” Chang’e said in a calm voice, oddly so.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Your relationship with Eudora.”</p><p>“My New Year resolutions to not insulting stupid kids.”</p><p>“Miya’s secret box of her crushes’ love letters.”</p><p>“My – your – Miya’s love let – you know what, I’m gonna ignore what you kids just said. But the rules still stands.” Zilong ground out.</p><p>“I brought pinata.”</p><p>Zilong took a second look at Lylia, and indeed, she brought a sheep-shaped rainbow pinata with her. And he wondered how could he never notice it before?  “Where did you get that? Oh, never mind. The only thing you can break is this pinata. Okay?”</p><p>“Oki, oki, no need to be so stress.” Nana waved his arm, dismissing him like a drama queen. A chorus of ‘yeah’ and several nods of head make Zilong breathed out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“What about going out, tho?” Harith tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“Why do you want to go out? I thought you said you’ll do sleepover here?”</p><p>“Well, you said not to enter your room and study, does that mean we can go outside? I heard fun music from around the corner.”</p><p>“No! No going outside either. Besides, kids are not allowed to go to that party.”</p><p>“Why not?” Harith and Harley whined. It was the first time Zilong saw them agreeing to the same thing.</p><p>“You. Are. Kids.” He said with shakes of his head. “No kids allowed there.”</p><p>“No fair.” Harley almost screamed.</p><p>“But I’m not a kid.” </p><p>“Yes, you are Harith. You are a kid. All of you are kids.” </p><p>“I may looks like a kid, but I’m older than all of them. I’m Leonin, remember? We age different.”</p><p>“So, you’re old? Like, really, really old?” Lylia wondered, eyes wide and face only centimeter apart from Harith’s frowning one. </p><p>“That’s not what I said.” He pushed Lylia’s face away by her forehead, frown and pout showed full blown in his little face. </p><p>“That’s so what you said.” Nana argued, clearly having fun teasing Harith, and forgot that she herself was similar to him.</p><p>“I said enough, guys.” Zilong crossed his arm to stifled the urge to pull at their furry ears. “Don’t go outside.”</p><p>“We have fireworks!” Lylia interjected, a chorus of ‘yeah!’ resounded once again. </p><p>“Okay, I get it. You can come outside to light it together. Just be careful, okay? I don’t want anyone hurt lighting it.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Chang’e commented offhandedly, gesturing to a clear plastic bag beside the couch, “But we want to roast corns and sausages.”</p><p>“Wha – why don’t you tell me so? Did you even plan to tell me at all?” Zilong took a double take. For all their childish behaviors, they were well prepared.</p><p>“I told you just now.” She added and they all looked at him weirdly, like he was the one who’s at fault here for not knowing such a thing. He was not. At fault that was.</p><p>Zilong took another deep breath, for the ninth time. He wanted his boring and quiet New Year’s Eve back, he missed it already. “Okay then, why don’t you go outside while I bring my grill. Wait in the yard.”</p><p>It took no longer than five minutes for Zilong to prepare the grill outside and for all the kids to redecorate his yard into a wasteland of rainbow-colored convetti and too many candy wrappers. </p><p>Oh, the horror that awaited him. </p><p>Even so, the joyous laughs resonated through out the neighborhood made him smile. Oh, well. He could do this again next year. Maybe. Think of the horror chaperoning a bunch of teenagers on New Year’s Eve sleepover.</p><p>He couldn’t wait. Really.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>